


Last First Kiss

by vix_spes



Series: The Model and the Spy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon doesn’t think he’s ever been this nervous about a date before and, considering some of his previous partners, that’s saying something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsoftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/gifts).



“Do you not think that this is a bit weird?” Leon looked over from his spot on the bed to where Morgana was decimating his wardrobe. “I mean, we did date.”  
  
“Leon, darling Leon, we went on three dates before we decided that we were far too close to be anything more than friends. There was also the fact that you decided you were far too interested in cock to date me.”  
  
“Morgana!”  
  
“What? Stop being such a prude Leon! How long have you known me?” Morgana dismissed all of the items in Leon’s wardrobe with a sniff and instead pulled a few items of clothing out of the bag she had brought with her before walking over to Leon and placing them on the bed. “Strip. I want to see what these look like. If they don’t work then I need to think of something different.”  
  
“What? Why do I have to strip? I’m an adult Morgana; I’m more than capable of dressing myself.”  
  
“No darling, you’re not.” Morgana patted Leon’s cheek in the same way that she would if he were a child. “If you’re going to work then yes, you can dress yourself but for a date? Definitely not. Your wardrobe contains far too many hideous granddad cardigans that you’re in love with. Have you forgotten that I do know Gwaine? Very well in fact, considering how many shoots we’ve done together. I know exactly what items of clothing you need to wear that will make Gwaine want to rip them off you again. Now stop procrastinating, strip.”  
  
Leon continued protesting and resisting but one particular look from Morgana had him crumbling like wet sand. It was the same look that had allowed Morgana to run roughshod over himself and Arthur when they were much younger. Slowly, he stood and stripped off his clothing before reaching for the items that Morgana had laid out. “Where did these even come from anyway?”  
  
“We’re thinking of branching out into menswear; you get to be my guinea pig.”  
  
“Oh joy.” Leon had known Morgana for long enough that he ducked the head slap she aimed his way for the sarcastic comment. He still put on the rest of the clothes that Morgana had laid out for him without further complaint.  
  
By the time Morgana left almost an hour later, Leon felt as though he’d been a model on one of her shoots. He’d never been primped or preened so much in his life and had found a whole new respect for people who modelled for their career. He had also been reminded of just how terrifying Morgana could be and how she had run rough-shod over both him and Arthur during their younger years. Still, he had to admit that she’d done a good job and he did look more ‘date worthy’ than he would had he been left to his own devices. Now all he had to do was get through this date successfully.  
  
The problem was, getting through the date successfully was much easier said than done. Leon didn’t have the best track record with dating. As Morgana had so charmingly pointed out, their attempt at dating had ended fairly quickly when Leon had discovered that Morgana’s particular charms didn’t appeal to Leon’s sensibilities. He wondered how many men could say that. Morgana was an internationally renowned model with guys, and girls, the world over fantasising about her yet Leon had dumped her. His dating attempts after Morgana had gone even more disastrously and eventually he had just given up dating completely.  
  
Until he had met Gwaine.

  
(~*~)

By the time that they had finished their dinner, Leon couldn’t remember the last time that he had laughed so much. Or had such a stress-free, enjoyable date. It had been easy from the word go, as though they had known each other forever and not just a month. Most of the conversation had revolved around tales from Gwaine’s modelling career, bits of information about their families and their now mutual friends. As they talked, Leon couldn’t help but wish that he could tell Gwaine more about his job other than that he worked for the government but he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell anybody about what he actually did. Hell, he had known Arthur and Morgana since they were teenagers and even they didn’t know all of the details of his job.  
  
Still, it was a pleasant evening with good food, flowing conversation and lots of laughter. More than pleasant to be truthful and, once they had paid the bill and turned to leave the restaurant, Leon didn’t really want the evening to end. Unfortunately, there was nowhere else for the evening to go. They had lingered in the restaurant for such a long time that they were the last customers in and the waiters had, not very subtly, started putting the chairs up for the evening in the hopes that they would get the hint and leave. The only way that the evening could continue was if they went back to one of their respective flats and, as much as Leon liked Gwaine, he was old-fashioned and he wasn’t going to do that. At least not on a first date.  
  
Leon had just turned away to hail himself a cab when Gwaine reached out and caught him by the wrist, pulling him back around to face the Irishman. There was barely five seconds pause before Gwaine’s lips were on his and, even though he wanted to keep his eyes open, Leon could feel his eyes fluttering closed. It wasn’t a long kiss and it was chaste but Leon found himself thinking that if this was the last kiss he received, he would be happy.  
  
He knew that if Morgana or any of the lads could hear his inner monologue they would rip him apart for being such a sentimental sap; not that Arthur could talk what with Leon having heard some of his drunken (and not so drunken) babbling about Merlin. He couldn’t help it though. He had the distinct feeling that, if he allowed himself to fall, it wasn’t going to take him very long to fall in love with Gwaine. He looked up at Gwaine who was still hovering very close and smiled when he saw Leon looking at him.  
  
Oh who was he kidding, he was already well on the way to falling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/154166.html)


End file.
